Do You Get It Now?
by xTheTwilightPrincessx
Summary: Roxas doesn't quite understand what love is. Axel tries to explain it to him. Akuroku fluff. Oneshot.


**Just a little piece of fluff after all the angst I've been writing lately. Based on the scene in 358/2 days when Roxas asks Axel what love is. Some of the lines are verbatim from the game, but others are changed/made up. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a long day. Axel had to do a recon mission, his least favorite—he preferred fighting the heartless, but there wasn't much point without Roxas' keyblade to capture the hearts. He was glad it was over now, and his favorite time of the day was upon him. He made his way up the stairs to the top of the clock tower and rounded the corner to find a very pensive and puzzled blonde.

"Hey, what's with the weird look?" Axel asked, assuming his usual position next to the younger boy. "Forget your own name again?" He teased.

"Haha. Very funny, Axel." Roxas replied, swatting the redhead playfully. He held out a blue ice cream bar which Axel accepted wordlessly and began to eat.

"No Xion today?" Axel asked, trying to hide the hopefullness in his voice. He liked the girl, sure, but it was especially nice when it was just him and Roxas, like it used to be.

"Nope. I think she got an unusually long mission or something." Roxas shrugged.

Axel nodded, taking a bite of the salty-sweet ice cream. There was a comfortable silence as the boys admired the sunset, which for some reason looked nicer than usual today.

"Axel, I need to ask you something." Roxas said somewhat hesitantly.

Axel turned and looked at the other boy, who seemed to be struggling with something. "Hm? Did something happen?" He asked, concerned.

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, it's just..." He laughed nervously. "This is gonna sound stupid."

Axel said nothing, only took a bite of his ice cream and waited patiently as the blonde cleared his throat.

"Do you know what love is?" Roxas asked, turning to look at Axel.

Axel nearly choked on his ice cream. "'Scuse me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Roxas was somewhat puzzled by Axel's response but continued anyway. "I found out about love on today's mission—that it's something powerful." Blue eyes stared into green, searching for an answer. Axel scratched his head and looked away, uncomfortable from the intensity of Roxas' stare.

"That's true. It is." Axel replied, looking out at the town instead of at the blonde next to him.

"Xaldin said it was a sign of weakness." Roxas added, frowning.

Axel laughed. "He's wrong, Roxas." He said simply, taking another bite of the ice cream.

Roxas looked a little bit relieved, though he still seemed to be troubled. "I'm still not exactly sure what it is. All I know is that it's emotion, a powerful one and it seems to happen...when you care about someone?"

Axel nodded, still avoiding the blonde's gaze. "That's it, basically. Love is what happens when there's something really special between two people." He elaborated.

"Oh." Roxas looked quizzically at Axel. "You mean, like, if they're best friends?"

Axel turned to look at the boy, not sure how to reply.

"Well...you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about." He rubbed his neck and looked away uncomfortably.

Roxas seemed to understand. "So then...love is like a step above friends?"

"Yes." Axel nodded. "Well, no." He changed his mind. "There aren't "steps"."

Roxas sighed and looked away. "I don't get it."

Axel laughed. "It's a pretty confusing emotion. Probably the most confusing of all, actually." He made another attempt to explain. "We're best friends, and we care about each other. But, say, whatever was going on between us was more than just friends...say, for example, when I'm with you, I feel strangely happy and warm, even if I shouldn't. Or, I get jealous of Xion because I want you all for myself. Or, being with you makes me feel...whole..." He trailed off. The way Roxas was staring at him was very disconcerting, and Axel found himself looking down at his lap once again.

"I think I understand." Roxas said slowly, still staring at the redhead. "Say, for example, you were always on my mind. Or, I told Xion that you and I had unusually long missions and not to bother coming to the clock tower today so that I could have a day alone with you. Or, when I'm with you, it doesn't matter that I can't remember my previous life, because this moment right now is all that I care about. Would that be love?"

Their eyes connected once again as Axel lifted his head and nodded slowly. They held the gaze for a moment, neither breathing a word, until Axel slowly leaned forward, placing a gloved hand on the back of Roxas' neck and pulling the blonde in. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, soft and sweet but full of emotion.

Axel reluctantly pulled back and looked into the vibrant blue eyes before his own. "Do you get it now?" He asked, smiling.

Roxas laughed and pulled the redhead in for another kiss. "You might have to explain it to me some more." He grinned.

* * *

**It seems I am completely unable to write anything at all of substantial length. As usual, not sure if I love it or hate it. Why don't you tell me?**


End file.
